


The Art of Falling

by be_dazzled06



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_dazzled06/pseuds/be_dazzled06
Summary: Gray Fullbuster is a noble with a penchant for knowledge. One fateful encounter forces him to make a proposal to the last woman he expected to be engaged with - Juvia Lockser, a feisty, unconventional second daughter who refused a proposal of marriage from a man she barely knew, unwittingly challenging him to the quest of his life. How can Gray make her fall in love with him?
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser
Comments: 42
Kudos: 27





	1. Curious Beginning

**A Curious Beginning**

* * *

Gray let out a sigh. He left his apartment in a hurry this morning upon receiving his mother's letter. Gray's father, Lord Silver Fullbuster, has fallen ill and he, as the lone heir to the Fullbuster estate, was requested to return to Magnolia immediately. He knew this was the future that awaited him. He had no objections to it even if his heart wasn't set on having to inherit and take full responsibility of his father's entire estate. For Grayden Fullbuster was a man of intellect. His interest lied on acquiring knowledge. He read all sorts of non-fictional books ranging from Anatomy to Zymography. Since young, Gray, as his mother fondly called him, had always been a curious child. Leather-bounds, first editions and original works were part of his book collection. He continued adding rare and limited publications from the moment he set foot into University of the Kingdom of Fiore, the center of knowledge in all Fiore. He was quite proud to have in his possession these printed and bounded sources of knowledge – books. Now, however, upon the news of his father's illness, Gray was expecting to come into some good fortune. It only meant one thing, that he was to be in need of a wife.

Little did he know, his mother has known his needs before he even thought of it. If there was one universal truth that survived over the years it was that mothers know best. Hence, a mother of three daughters rushed home to bring her daughters the good news – Lord Silver Fullbuster was looking for a wife for his only son.

She arrived at her family about to enjoy a table-full of breakfast.

"Darling, darling!" She evened her breath as soon as she arrived at the table. "Madame Mika Fullbuster has invited us for tonight's gathering at the Manor!"

"Mother, can we not be so loud this early in the morning?" The second daughter just came down from the second floor of the house, hair sticking out all over the place, night dress still a mess from all her tossing and turning in bed. A far cry from her sisters who were up and ready right before the break of dawn.

"Juvia Lockser, a lady _doesn't–_ "

"– _Yes_ , Mother." She has heard this lecture for far too many times that Juvia committed them to memory, albeit non-intentionally. "A lady doesn't dilly-dally in bed when there is housework awaiting her." Juvia claimed her rightful seat at the round table, next to the youngest Lockser, Wendy.

"Might as well. As I was saying, darling…"

Juvia quickly drowned her mother's news out. There was only one thing in that woman's mind, to marry off her daughters to wealthy men. From a very young age, Juvia and her sisters were groomed to become women who gentlemen would seek to marry. As they were growing, however, Juvia stopped trying altogether. She found the notion ridiculous; that women were born and raised only to be wedded. With this thinking, Juvia has always been considered the black sheep of the family; who would rather go with her father hunting than learn about the best fabric and the shiniest jewelries. Those fitted her other sisters more – Eliana the eldest and Wendy the youngest, whom Juvia always considered more beautiful and so, befitting to marry the son of Lord Fullbuster.

Juvia caught tails of the news her mother shared. As she took bacon and eggs into her plate, the second daughter promised herself to be stern about her decision not to come to the gathering. She had better plans for tonight – better than parading herself to men who wouldn't even cast a glance. Next to Eliana, all others paled in her sister's beauty.

…

Juvia expelled an exasperated breath.

"Would you stop that?" Eliana scolded, straightening her back and fixing her posture on the seat.

"What? Breathing?"

The eldest Lockser daughter narrowed her lighter blue eyes at Juvia, much like the way her mother's darker ones disapproved the second's attitude. If she wasn't as stuck-up as their mother, Juvia was sure her elder sister would have found humor in her response. Eliana, however, was a close second to Elmara Lockser, who was now busy rubbing elbows with a few of the wealthiest families in whole Magnolia. Juvia scoffed at her direction. Her mother might be acting all friendly on the outside but she loathed them on the inside. Those couples she was with in their gossip circle were all rivals because they too had daughters they wanted to marry off to the wealthy Fullbuster family.

"Juvia, sit up straight. That isn't how a lady should carry herself."

That pulled Juvia's attention from her parents who pretentiously laughed their ways into their own conversation.

"Eli," Juvia addressed her older sister by her nickname, "it wouldn't make much difference. So, why bother?"

"Eli is right, Juvia." The youngest Lockser chimed in, imitating the way the eldest Lockser poised herself as they waited for any gentleman to ask for a dance. "How will you demand these gentlemen's attention when you act like that?"

"Easy for you to say." Juvia huffed dejectedly. "You're the charming one and Eli's the pretty one."

Both sisters were now staring at the middle Lockser who just propped her hand under her chin. "And I'm… well, I'm the _Juvia_." Her statement need not be explained. Juvia, somehow, acquired a reputation of coming second best to either sibling. Eliana and Wendy shared a pitiful look, scrambling for words to correct Juvia's assumption about herself. When the eldest was about to share some words of comfort, a gentleman has offered his hand towards Eliana. He was the son of an Undersecretary, one of the highest positions in the Magnolian government. Their mother made sure the girls were well aware of such vital information. The eldest out of the three sisters plastered a trained smile across her lips and placed her hand into his. Juvia was sure Wendy was next to being asked, just like always. She wasn't wrong. Not a minute went by when another son of a prominent figure in Magnolia asked the youngest Lockser for a dance, leaving Juvia alone, just like always. But not because she was used to it, didn't mean it stopped hurting. One by one, the beautiful girls were asked into the dance floor. Once again, Juvia was left behind in the array of vacant seats. As much as she wanted to deny it, not being picked or offered a hand was a blow to her self-confidence and only supported what she assumed about herself. But she was older and much wiser now. She wasn't going to let that embarrassment get into her head.

"So, what? Like I'd even like to dance with those scrawny morons." Juvia suddenly stood right up, ignoring the weird looks thrown at her. Juvia made her way out of the ballroom. Her steps were purposeful. Her strides were hurried. She couldn't wait to get out of that suffocating obnoxious community. When Juvia was finally out of sight and outside those giant front doors, Juvia ran. She ran without looking back. There was a place where she mattered, where she wasn't passed upon. The woods. Gajeel would be there hunting for his next meal. She'd rather join him than be surrounded by those rich snobs who valued people by fleeting standards.

Juvia stopped at the hallway and glanced to her left then her right where she placed four uniformed men on either side. When one of the guards walked pass her, Juvia straightened her back and pretended that the clay sculpture piqued her interest. As soon as the uniformed staff was out of earshot, the second Lockser daughter raced to the balcony to weigh her options: ran free or get stuck with the snobs in that hellhole. She chose the former; a far better choice.

Juvia looked down and calculated the height of the jump required. It was possible but might leave her crippled forever. She wasn't planning on it. She moved to the left side of the balcony where she found a ledge which would allow her to land on two feet. However, it wasn't going to be easy as Juvia's greatest obstacle was her dress that reached her ankles. Not to mention her tall heels weren't going to be much help either. Juvia removed the strap sandals her mother painstakingly chosen for tonight. Clutching on their straps and keeping them in one hand as cautiously she leaped over the other side of the railing and landed on the thin ledge. Her heart jumped to her throat as she looked down at the ground, which might be her cause of death if ever she missed a step. So, she heaved out a deep breath, creating a visible cloud of air, and glued herself against the wall. Step by step, ever so slowly, ever so cautiously, Juvia moved to her left, to a spot closest towards a branch of tree. All the while, her feet moved within the bounds of safety. Juvia figured the branch was sturdy enough to hold her weight and that she could use the same as some lever to lower herself down on the ground. She'd done it a couple of times but the she still felt nervous about what she was to do. Juvia extended her arm and swung them to catch the branch, only to gather leaves in her fist. As Juvia ordered herself not to look down, quote conscious of the ledge's edge, she peeled her back off the exterior wall and reached out for the branch one more time. She tiptoed thinking it would give her an extra length to capture the branch, which seemed to have a business of evading Juvia's grasp.

The young woman was resolute; evident with the way her brows furrowed and her lips folded, Juvia Lockser was determined to escape that hell. Her third attempt was more successful than the previous ones; albeit by a slim chance, as the branch jerked back into its original position, having one stunned bluenette hanging by it. Her weight dragged the branch down but not enough to cause it to snap. Juvia released her grasp from the end of the branch, jumped off on the ground and landed on both feet in one piece. Gajeel had taught her well. She rose from her crouch and quickly took shade under the giant tree. It served another purpose for the young lady as she hid behind its large trunk to avoid the roving guards. The Fullbuster Family took security quite seriously and they had every reason to as their fortune was ten fold more than any family in town or even all of them combined. When the coast was clear, Juvia made her way towards the iron fence for her final escape whilst avoiding any watchful eyes. Just as quickly as she calculated the jump from the balcony, Juvia prepared herself to climb over the fence. She wrapped the ends of her long skirt into a ball, pulling the length just an inch above her knees and exposing fair skin of legs. Neither the height of the fence nor the sharpness of its point fazed the second daughter. The only thing it did was fuel the fire she had in her heart.

Juvia loved adventure and climbing over the manor fence presented itself as one. She was sure no other lady in that dreadful town of Magnolia had even thought of it. She tied the straps of her sandals together and placed them around her neck to free both her hands, Juvia wrapped her fingers around the iron pickets to gain momentum, using both feet to propel herself to another height until she gripped at the link that connected all the iron pickets. Careful not to get plunged into the sharp end of the spikes, Juvia brought her leg over the fence and then the other. Just one jump and she'd find herself over at the other side of that iron fence. Hungry for her freedom, Juvia jumped. But as she was about to land both feet on the ground, Juvia heard a sound of garment ripping and found her skirt caught at the spikes, pulling the rest of her skirt up to her waist.

If there was one universal truth that all had agreed upon it's that not everything went according to plan.

* * *

When Gray decided that night to take a walk and catch some very much needed break from the crowd of his parents, he wasn't planning on finding a lady stuck at their security fence with her skirt up her waist, practically half-naked. He was rooted to his spot as he watched the strange woman struggle to free herself from such compromising position. But as she tried to wriggle out of it, her dress kept pulling up. Gray ordered himself to look away; it was unbecoming of a gentleman to look at a woman's body with nothing but her undergarment. Strangely, his body refused to listen. When their eyes met, hers panicking and his stunned, Gray visibly gulped.

"Good sir, will you please lend me some help?"

Her words knocked some senses into him as it was only then that Gray was able to avert his sinful eyes. Still then, he had not any idea how to be of help. Blindly, he walked towards her, stealing glances at the woman's direction.

"Have you any idea how to be of aid if you refuse to look at me?" Her voice was already missing patience.

The strange lady was right. However, how could Gray bring himself to boldly meet her eyes in her condition? For such a shameless display was allowed only between married men and women.

"Y-your…" Gray cleared his throat. He could feel the heat on his ears and cheeks despite the cold weather and the thick coat he wore. "My lady, your… underpants… they are showing." He now stood in a safe distance beside her dangling legs.

"I am aware, sir. However, as you can see, I am clearly not in a position to turn away any help despite such circumstance."

She spoke well, he noted, and she didn't seem too bothered about a man's presence around her current state of affair.

"Then, how do you propose I offer my aid?" He tried his earnest to keep his composure as he fought the wave of embarrassment about to swallow him whole.

"If you'll be so kind as to lend me your shoulders, Sir."

"M-my shoulders?"

For Grayden Fullbuster, a nobleman, it certainly was an odd request. Being approximately near a half-naked woman was already a struggle to bear, making it quite difficult to process what this woman was asking of him.

"Yes, Sir."

Her voice was tamed but Gray could hear a hint of restraint and displeasure in it.

"Now, if you may please move closer so I could," He heard a rustle in her direction. As his attention was courteously averted away from the half-naked woman hanging by the iron fence, Gray has not noticed her attempts to swing closer to him, "use your shoulders to step down from my unfortunate position."

Really unfortunate but also not quite, thought Gray. He started to move, inching towards her and placec himself under her legs so that he may be of assistance. The garment skewed through the spikes, however, could not hold her weight and the little movements she made, causing it to rip further and further until her full weight gradually succumbed to gravity.

Until all Gray could remember was the loud sound of the garment holding her against the iron picket giving in. By instinct, Gray turned around, readying himself for any other assistance she would be requiring only to find himself breaking her fall and serving as human cushion between the strange lady and the rather cold pavement.

Yet, his body has maintained some heat as Gray finally realized that the strange lady had landed on his lap quite literally. But she wasn't like any woman Gray has grown accustomed to. Her blue waves were pulled in a poorly made bun with every bit of short hair sticking out to all sides. Her beauty wasn't extraordinary – pale lips and paler skin – that if she'd been in a pool of people, Gray would have never spared her a glance. But what piqued his interest towards her were her round blue orbs that looked straight into his. No woman had ever stared him straight in the eyes as tradition taught them at an early age of the opposite – that eye contact between a man and a woman who was not married must be avoided. This lady's deep blue eyes, however, defiantly stared into his, sucking him in with the depth of her round orbs. But her stern look alone screamed trouble – something Gray was never fond of. He watched her blue eyes widen in surprise as the scandal of their current position finally dawned upon the strange lady – with her straddling the poor gentleman between her thighs. He observed as embarrassment colored her pale skin rose and watched her expression graduate from surprise, fluster and now anger.

"Where do you think your hands are touching?" was her accusation.

It was only then that Gray realized where his hands were – boldly resting on the soft skin of her upper thighs. He withdrew them immediately, sharing the embarrassment the strange woman had earlier; his was more of disdain for himself. For a man who freely touched a woman not his wife was frowned upon in their community. He wanted to apologize, to clarify that however it appeared wasn't his intention. As soon as he opened his mouth, the strange woman planted both palms on his chest, pushing herself up whilst shoving the man against the cold, hard pavement. He did not take offense from the woman's harsh actions against him. His indecent action was the greater of the two evils tonight. As soon as he heard her footsteps dulling into the distance, Gray stood from his position and quickly followed after her. He could not stomach letting the woman disappear without properly apologizing for his action, notwithstanding it being unintentional. He was raised better than that – a true gentleman.

"Hey, lady!" He called after her but the woman seemed to have made it her business to ignore him. As she had her back on him, Gray quickly noticed, although it wasn't that hard to miss, the extent of the rip on her skirt – exposing her backside a plenty. Gray momentarily stopped, coughing into his fist as he tried to regain composure. The reason for his desperate act of going after her was quickly replaced. The strange woman, who he had now adjudged as a foreigner for her unconventional behavior, picked up her steps, glancing back at him with a wary expression. Gray removed his coat as he tried to catch up to her, but she ran faster than the gentleman.

"I have no ill intentions toward you!" He shouted after, his strides now more determined. Gray had his coat openly hanging before him, ready to drape the thick material over the woman's shoulders. He gained on her and his mission was accomplished, wrapping his frock coat around the lady. She stilled, giving Gray a moment to even his breathing. However, she quickly turned around him, dagger eyes burning in rage because Gray had blatantly fastened his arms around her figure too. How bold and shameless of him! He was no different from a man who forces himself upon a woman, regardless of his true intention.

The gentleman found himself in a worse predicament. Quickly, he pulled his hands back, raising them in a universal act of surrender, taking a step back and away from the enraged and offended lady.

"This isn't what you perceive it to be." He started. "If you would let me–"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence as Gray saw her fist flying towards him. Then, all he saw was endless darkness.


	2. Love, an Abstract Concept

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, I would be updating/uploading chapters on a monthly basis although I haven't decided on definite schedule. Also, I've been watching English period movies to get the right tone for this. Currently, I'm watching Emma! Do you guys have any other recommendation?
> 
> I've received a lot of love from you on the first chapter and so I am hoping you continue to support this book.

**Love, an Abstract Concept**

* * *

"Let me put this into perspective," Lady Mika Fullbuster slowly started, trying to make sense out of Gray's proposal, "this woman you speak of, the woman who left you beaten out in the cold, is the woman you wish to marry?"

The gentleman seated opposite her inside the carriage was looking out the window, at the passing scenery through the small frame of the horse-drawn carriage. He expelled a breath of exasperation as he repeatedly answered the question since the first night he proposed the notion.

"Mother, no matter how many times you ask, the answer will remain unchanged." Gray did not take his eyes off the window as he answered; finding the herd of cattle tended by an old cattleman far more interesting than to keep repeating himself. So, he only heard his mother turn to the patriarch for confirmation.

"And we are going to allow this?"

"The Locksers aren't a bad family, dear. I've met the gentleman many times." There was a rustle of paper as Silver turned the page of the periodicals he was reading. "As a matter of fact, their family was one of the original settlers of Magnolia. They still have some connection, although very little."

It took Gray a week or two to finally find the peculiar woman he met at the night of his welcome party. It came as a surprise to him when he learned that Juvia Lockser, one of the daughters of the Lockser family, had lived her entire life in Magnolia. She didn't seem to share the genteel modesty expected of the ladies of such prestigious town. But who was he to judge as he only met him through those humiliating affairs.

"That wasn't what I meant, dear." The other half of the Fullbuster couple swiftly rectified. There was a slight embarrassment in her tone as she feared that her question was deemed critical of the Locksers. "I am only concerned for our son's well-being. For him to marry a woman he just met in such an extraordinary circumstance…" She trailed off, mulling over her next words.

Gray had an idea what his mother was most worried about – that he would be bringing an unrefined lady into the Fullbuster family. It was, after all, his mother's duty to see to it that the woman he chooses to marry was fit for the Fullbuster name. That meant that his future wife must possess all his mother's requirements. Unfortunately, Juvia Lockser seemed to have fallen short of those requirements. So, why was he squandering time travelling to the Lockser household? He could simply not tell them the true reason. Hence, he covered with, "She is the woman I choose." As if his words offered any explanation but certainly resolve.

"If she tickles his fancy, my love, there is nothing either of us can do about it." He folded the paper and turned to his wife, saying his next words with finality and resignation. "The heart desires what it desires."

His father's words pulled Gray's attention towards the couple who shared a look filled with silent adoration. It made Gray consider about _'his heart's desire'_? It was preposterous to think that a heart, a living organ inside his chest, a mere tool for his blood circulation, had the ability to contemplate on wants or desires when the heart lacked a brain on its own. The mind, logic, those were the things that seek for purpose, for desire, for ends and, without a doubt, not an organ like the heart. What a preposterous notion.

Silence once again settled above their heads as the carriage continued to traverse the dirty road towards their destination – the Lockser Home.

* * *

"My dear, my dear! Come downstairs this instant!"

The Lockser patriarch, with his dull, blue hair sticking flatly to his head, descended the steps with lazy strides.

"What is with this commotion so early in the morning?" he riled, not sparing a glance at the woman jumping at the landing of the staircase, something she'd never done in decades.

"What's lighting your bottoms, my dear?"

"Oh, my dear, Mr. Lockser," she swooned beside her husband, feeling lightheaded with the news that came to her this morning, "you have no idea what fortune is about to befall our suffering family."

"Our family is only suffering from your cry of woes, Mother."

The Lockser sisters trailed behind their father with Eliana, Juvia and Wendy falling in line on the narrow staircase. The eldest, disapproving of Juvia's attitude, reprimanded her with a loud slap on the shoulder.

"Don't speak to mother in such a manner, Juvia. A proper lady only speaks politely."

As Juvia opened her mouth and about to retort, Eli knew better to cut her off.

"What is this good fortune you speak of, Mother?"

"Oh, my loveliest daughter Eliana!" she exclaimed, caressing the eldest Lockser's smooth skin of her cheeks with her palms. "Lord Fullbuster has sent word that they are heading to pay our family a visit!"

There was no other news that could send Mrs. Lockser into a high spirits other than even the slightest prospect of an offer of marriage from a wealthy gentleman.

"Oh, Eli!" Elmara flatted the strands of hair into Eliana's clean and tight bun and pretended to brush imaginary dust on the Eldest's shoulders, preparing the young lady for the destined meeting. "You must have captured the heart of the Lord's son. Oh, what beauty!"

"But I haven't met the Lord's son, Mother."

Juvia had this bitter feeling starting at the pit of her stomach. The Lord's son? She would not have the chance to know the Lord's son since she did not stay long enough to meet him. But somehow, she felt something she could not place a finger on. Like, something was amiss. Strangely, her mind travelled back to the night she met that debauch of an opportunist and her anger with his shamelessness made her blood boil. An ugly idea crossed her mind, but which she quickly dismissed. There was nothing noble about that lad except for his expensive coat he forced upon her which later, she realized, she badly needed. Catching herself thinking about him again, Juvia dragged herself back to reality – the bothersome reality of her mother preparing the eldest Lockser for a possible destined meeting. She couldn't fully sort out her feelings about it; about the possibility that Juvia might have to lose her eldest sister in marriage and that saddened her. But to Eliana, she seemed enamored about the idea.

In a rush, the family's help broke into the living room with an announcement.

"Lord Silver Fullbuster, Lady Mika Fullbuster and their son, Lord Grayden Fullbuster."

Elmara did everything in her power not to squeal and embarrass herself and, in extension, her entire family. Fearing that she was in earshot of the guests, she restrained her voice as Mrs. Elmara Lockser spat out her orders, forcing her family to arrange some staged presentation to somehow make the Fullbusters believe that the Locksers still possessed the gentry they once held, to which her family fell uncomfortably into.

"Tell me why are we pretending to be something we are not again?"

"Just be quiet, young lady." The reprimand was spoken through gritted teeth and an awfully pretentious smile. "Do not ruin this opportunity for your sister."

But to this kind of larking around, Juvia saw an ally. She threw a knowing glance at her father. They shared a resigned smile and a shrug of the shoulders. Her father has long accepted that Mrs. Lockser's priority was finding a suitable mate for their daughters. That if she failed to do so, Mrs. Lockser deemed herself an unfit mother. As the head of the family, however, Mr. Julian Lockser still had the last word.

The old wooden floors of the house creaked as it welcomed the nobility that paid the Lockser household a visit. It was Lord Silver Fullbuster himself, aided with a cane, who introduced himself first, his wife and then his son, Grayden Fullbuster, who was the one who had business to discuss with the family.

Juvia's expression was one which seemed like she saw a ghost or thought that maybe her eyes deceived her. But her vision was clear as day. The shameless man who did all sort of unspeakable things to her back at the party now stood before her and her family, walking in with one of the most powerful and influential families in Magnolia. There was a bad feeling gripping at her, disliking the road where her thoughts led. She wanted to leave, to discreetly escape from the house. It was a tad too late as the moment his dark blue eyes locked with Juvia's, Gray immediately recognized the woman who visited his mind quite frequently. She sternly met his gaze and he held her foreboding glare as long as he could.

Oblivious of the staring match his second daughter and the son of his guests engaged in, Mr. Lockser invited one and all to the parlor. Mrs. Lockser, who was pleased more than anyone, apologized for the current state of the room, only to give off false humility.

"We were not expecting your arrival, Your Lordship." Elmara waved the help into the room and offered the guests her finest tea and bread. "Please, help yourself with the refreshments. I understand you have travelled far only to meet our humble family."

"Don't mind if I do." Lord Silver accepted, resting his cane against his chair's armrest and made himself comfortable on his seat. The Lady, on the other hand, was still quite reserve; contrary to the friendliness her husband displayed. Lady Mika has yet to make her mind about the Locksers. So, as her husband enjoyed himself with the offered treats, Lady Mika stated their purpose.

"We apologize for coming without prior notice." She started. "However, I believe my son has a matter to discuss with your daughter. One which cannot be simply delayed."

All expectant blue eyes, varied in shade, landed on the aptly dressed young lord. He was initially surprised by the sudden attention. Then, he coughed into his fist and cleared his throat before speaking.

"Yes. Our purpose for coming here." He said inaudibly, as if reminding himself of their goal. Finally composing himself, Gray met those expectant eyes without waver. "I would like to request a private audience with your daughter..."

Juvia prayed he would say the right name as the rest of the Locksers, save her father, held their breaths.

"Ms. Juvia."

Juvia knew what everyone was thinking; she thought of it too. How could a man of his stature look pass the real beauty in the family? Was he blind? Has he lost hold of reality?

"My daughter Juvia?" Elmara repeated, releasing the breath that hitched in her throat and voicing the question the rest of the Lockser family had in mind.

"Yes." Gray reiterated, meeting the doubtful eyes of Mrs. Lockser, and then turned to the woman who was the purpose of his long journey. "The second daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Lockser, if she would allow."

Albeit still quite confused, Elmara turned to her second daughter, uncertain of what to say or how to react, exactly.

"Then, Mr. Fullbuster…" Both men of the Fullbusters answered, making Juvia realize her mistake. "I meant, Mr. Grayden, please come follow me." Juvia excused herself from the room, expecting the lad she requested to follow her where they could discuss their matter more privately.

Juvia gathered the skirt of her dress, only to pull the hem above her ankle, so she could ascend the stairs more quickly, without sparing a glance behind her. If Mr. Grayden Fullbuster lost his way around the Lockser home, she'd feel much better. She traversed the narrow hallways to bring the man to the room she shared with her sisters, only to have him keep himself behind the threshold, reluctant to take another step.

"Would it really be alright if I…" the gentleman's voice trailed off, his dusky eyes inspecting the small room, taking inventory of its minimal contents, until he met Juvia's reticent stare. "If I enter your personal room?"

"I invited you, haven't I?" If he wasn't too confident or too sure of himself when he spoke to her parents earlier, Juvia would have assumed that the gentleman who refused to enter a woman's room without permission was a nervous wreck. She watched him hesitantly cross the threshold into her room but maintained a distance between them.

"I shall not waste your time any longer and quickly state my business." He took a deep breath, making it quite obvious that it was his first time to be in such a situation. "It is of common knowledge by now that I am to inherit my father's estate. It is estimated at _about–_ " Gray's speech was abruptly cut when something textured hit his face and darkened his vision. He removed the clothing and realized it was the coat he lent the woman the night they met.

"I assume you are here for that. It must be expensive, after all."

This time, when Gray met her eyes, he caught him staring at the strong-willed pools, same as those the night of the fateful meeting. There was no more of that modesty she pretended she had around her family. She was, once again, the defiant girl who left him in cold blood, out in the streets after the air left his body with a single punch. This was the girl who he came here for and he was unsure why he was quite relieved when Juvia behaved more like the peculiar woman at the party.

"Ah, yes. Thank you." Confronting a woman like Juvia left his mind all befuddled that he, for the first time in his life, was at loss for words. Gray shook his head, finding the act ironically useful to clear his mind. "But my purpose for coming isn't just about this coat. No." He corrected himself. "My purpose for taking the journey isn't about this coat at all."

With a clearer mind, his intention swam into focus. Gray stepped forward, bridging the small distance between him and the woman, and settled the coat on the bed nearest to Juvia.

"I, Grayden Fullbuster, would like to ask your hand _in–_ "

"No! Don't speak of it!" Juvia's blue eyes turned into angry oceans.

Gray had to take a step back, to keep his distance as her harsh tone made him feel unwelcomed. He beseeched her eyes, searching for a reason that could possibly explain how his attempt to ask her hand in marriage might offend the woman. All he found were her deep-seated ire to his audacity and a buried ache that she probably did not wish for him to see. Perhaps Juvia saw the confusion in Gray's remorseful stare that she chose to hide and turn her back on him. The young lord felt a bitter taste stir in the pit of his stomach, burning its way up his mouth. How a gentleman could cause a lady such pain?

"I just wanted to take responsibility for that night."

Juvia faced him again, her face twisted in an expression of pure arrogance. "I never asked you to."

The declaration came as another surprise. This woman, the woman standing her ground so firmly, so determinedly, was no one like any other he had met before. Gray was growing impatient that despite himself, the young gentleman had raised his voice over the lady.

"We found each other under circumstances that must only transpire between married couples. I invaded your personal space. You look at me defiantly as against tradition. I put my hands on you without permission. Yet you refuse my proposal?"

There was no more pain but her eyes held such fierce fury that burned Gray's skin. "I am not aware of how you perceive a man and a woman should behave around each other nor would I give it time in my day. Despite appearances, Mr. Fullbuster, I am a woman who will only marry for no other reason than love."

Before taking the journey to the Lockser Household, Gray Fullbuster had practiced his speech, selecting the words with utmost consideration. Doubts frequented his mind about the second daughter accepting his offer. With the way she carried herself so differently from the women that came before her, he had expected Juvia to act and decide reasonably. To accept the gentleman's offer of mutually beneficial partnership was, in all sense, very logical. Grayden Fullbuster was a man who had a lot to offer: fortune and prestige as among others. Any woman would be induced to accept his proposal of marrying into the noble clan of the Fullbusters. Hence, he could not seem to fathom how a sensible woman such as Juvia would even entertain the idea of love. But Gray Fullbuster ought to laugh at himself for expecting something so usual and ordinary from an extraordinary woman such as Juvia.

His silence stretched on, making the young lady uncomfortable. In her final act of rejection, she turned away from him again, and broke the silence with her own proposal.

"I understand your Lord and the Lady have traveled this far only for it to be unfruitful. I am not the only daughter in this household." There was a slight twinge of ache in her chest that ran deep than the mere rejection of the marriage for the wrong reasons. "You might have noticed the beauty might eldest sister possesses." Who could have not seen and appreciated the beaut that is Eliana Lockser? "Perhaps, you'd take fancy on her."

If she was being honest to herself, a part of Juvia wanted him to reject the idea. A part of her wanted to believe that the proposal of marriage was Gray's sincere offer. A part of her wished he'd noticed her own charm in spite of the presence of the most beautiful Lockser sister.

A part of her, however, believed that in a world where Eliana existed, Juvia could not.

"Perhaps."

And that part of her, laughing at her own silliness to dream, had always been right.

* * *

Like the way they arrived, the Fullbusters travelled back home in silence. But despite the lack of exchange between the parents and the only son, the heir of Lord Silver Fullbuster, Gray's head was far from at peace. Juvia's words about seeking marriage for love had Gray question his own belief system.

Love? Wasn't love a mere chemical reaction in the brain? A by-product of the need to procreate?

"Did she accept?"

Gray lifted his gaze to meet his mother's inquiring look. "She imposed upon me a condition." He answered.

"What condition?"

"That I make her fall in love with me."

Love. An abstract thought which cannot be seen nor held. Something Gray had yet to understand the concept of. That which no one could ever fully explain, not by his books or any accounts to those who fell victim to it. How, then, could he make Juvia Lockser fall in love with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep the love comin'! And see you in the next chap. Which would be September!


	3. Consistency is Key

**Consistency is Key**

* * *

The morning began with the entire Fullbuster household personally attending to the arrival of Lord Silver Fullbuster's beloved niece and her respectable husband. Gray abandoned his wish to come and pay the Locksers a visit to welcome his cousin, Ultear Vastia née Milkovich. She was travelling with her family: her husband Lyon and their daughter Ur, named after her deceased mother. The Vastia couple frequented the Fullbuster Manor, in the fall, when Mr. Vastia's business affairs lulled; they spend a week or so at the mansion, to keep Lady Mika some company. This fall, they arrived with a welcomed addition to their growing family, a six-month old little Ur whom the Lord and the Lady has taken quite the fondness of.

Lunch was spent exchanging stories of the great adventure that was raising little Ur, who the Lord and the Lady came to know, liked to slumber in the day and refused to allow her parents any sleep in the night. So, as soon as the little one awakened, Lord and Lady Fullbuster has taken it upon themselves to entertain the little eyes and insisted on keeping Ur company, while suggesting heavily to their son that it was a good time as any to practice. The young couple stayed behind at the drawing room, kept entertained by Grayden Fullbuster as he played a classical tune on the pianoforte.

Lyon joined his wife on the sofa and brought with him a bottle of fine wine from Lord Silver's cellar. He poured a generous serving in his wife's glass, knowing fully how Ultear missed her night caps.

"Would it be safe to do that?" Gray inquired without taking his eyes off the piano keys. As far as he was aware, drinking alcohol was discouraged upon mothers who breastfed.

"My doctor assured me one, occasional drink would not hurt." reasoned Ultear. "But enough about me. Why shan't we talk about you?" Yet the lady felt obliged to put her glass down after a long sip, then, returned to her husband's warm embrace. "I heard you are frequenting a certain household."

"And whom have you heard this information from?" As part of his noble upbringing, Gray had learned to play the piano as early as he could command his fingers. On the night's occasion, he chose "Air", a classic he had played far too many times, that his fingers knew where to land before he even thought of it.

"A man with a stature and fortune as yours? News travel fast, my dear cousin."

Gray allowed his company a small smile but paid them no more attention as the young pianist fell deeply into his song; only his mellow but pronounced melody filled the silence that befell the room, much to Mrs. Vastia's chagrin.

"Have you set your heart on a Lockser?"

"There are talks about the eldest Lockser's beauty. How it is comparable to that of Helen." Lyon chose that moment to put in a word into the conversation, associating with Miss Lockser the woman of Troy, whose beauty had launched a thousand ships. With Ultear's sharp eyes narrowed at him, Lyon quickly corrected himself before he invoked the ire of his wife. "But only because you, my beautiful wife, had already conceded to marriage."

Lyon bade his time, put on a forged smile turned troubled by the second, until his wife released his beseeching stare and Mr. Vastia could finally breathe relief. She placed a hand on his cheek and lovingly patted a hand on hit.

"I trained you well."

Gray dexterously quickened the tempo of his tune. Oblivious to the unabashed display of affection between the married man and woman, he closed his eyes, pictured the black and white keys clearly in his mind and swayed to the rhythm of his personal version of Air on G String.

"Gray, are you choosing to ignore me?"

"I know better not to."

"Very well. Now, do I have to wrestle the information out of you?"

A single note stretched on before Gray abruptly ended his tune and abandoned his playing. He sighed in defeat and accepted the fact that he was not going to finish the song. What great disrespect to the legendary J.S. Bach. He turned on his seat and addressed the couple holding each other closely on the daybed; the light from the fireplace danced on their feature. Although Lyon and Ultear were married for a year and had conceived a child of their own, Gray was still of the opinion that such display of affection should be shared only in the privacy of their home.

"I admit to the fact that I am seeking a maiden's hand in marriage."

Gray had said it in a tone so solemn that the couple wanted to laugh at its absurdity. In the end, however, seeing no humor in Gray's expression, the answer piqued the couple's interest, Ultear's more than her husband's, that she broke contact from him to devote her attention to her dearest cousin.

"And that maiden's name is?"

"Ms. Juvia Lockser."

The couple exchanged a bewildered look. Gray, however, had no single inkling on what possibly caused his visitors to respond in such a way. He had not any idea that in their little circle, as much as in every household in that town, there was only one Lockser daughter worth mentioning and it was not the name he had given them. But from the hundreds of questions running about in their heads, there was only one Ultear found worth inquiring.

"Is it true then that she left you beaten out in the cold?"

* * *

"I am flattered that my poor situation could offer you some amusement."

If Lyon Vastia was not a friend from the University and the husband of his beloved cousin, Gray ought to boot him out of Magnolia and back to where he came from. Gray was not one to abuse his power and influence but with how the married man had laughed at him from the Manor all the way to the Lockser House, there was no nerve left of him undisturbed.

"My apologies." The gentleman did not even pretend to try and stifle the chuckles erupting from him. "But this is the best news I've received since the birth of my child." Lyon fixed his coat around him, trying and failing to gather himself as they waited outside the Locksers' door. For he knew Gray was not one inclined to violence; yet, his was a story to be told for generations to come – of how the gentleman was knocked out cold by his future wife.

"Kindly keep your amusement to yourself. Do not embarrass me."

Gray knocked on the door once again, careful not to startle the inhabitants of the house but visibly irate at the older lad stood behind him. From the moment Juvia presented to him the challenge, as soon as the sun risen, Gray stood outside those retiring double doors, waiting for the invitation in. He had those doors slammed in his face twice, all by the hostile second daughter, before he could even pronounce his morning greeting. His father, however, had always reminded him that a man who was trying to win a maiden's heart must endure. Hence, at the moment, he awaited on the stoop, despite being deemed unwelcomed, until a more agreeable Lockser opens the door and invites them in.

Third time was the charm.

Alike the mornings of his every visit, the day began with a slam of the door followed by the reopening of it and a rather exuberant greeting by Mrs. Lockser, a creature much more affable than her second daughter, and her apologizing for said daughter's rudeness.

"I don't know who she takes after." She claimed. "I raised my children well."

By this time, however, Gray had taken it to be the regular course of his courtship.

Gray presented his companion, introducing Lyon as his cousin in law. The latter, same as with Gray, was a man of pedigree. Hence, the first few minutes of the social call were spent with pleasantries. As his cousin, Ultear had suggested, Gray came bearing gifts – the finest ribbons and richest tobacco.

Ultear had given him a good lecture on engagement. The first rule of which was to win the favor of the family, a stratagem her husband sworn by. In Gray's recollection, Lyon had only paid him attention to gain an introduction with Ultear Milkovich, who was then deemed the most beautiful and desirable maiden of all Fiore. Without Gray's aide, Lyon could not have married the lady of his dreams. The young tradesman then decided it was high time he returned the favor. With his wife's blessing, Lyon offered his finest commodities to serve as Gray's presents.

"The moment I heard my dear cousin, Gray, is vying for a woman's affection, my wife and I had decided to bring these all the way from my hometown."

With a merchant's smile plastered on his face, Lyon managed to win more favor, as if the fortune Gray was to inherit was not enough for Mrs. Lockser to worship the young lad.

"You shan't have burdened yourselves, my good gentlemen." said Mr. Lockser, but his wife's face lightened up as she inspected the gifts with astonished eyes.

"Look, my dear! These are hard to come by." Mrs. Lockser presented the case of expensive tobacco to her husband. "Oh and with these beautiful ribbons, my daughters will be envied by this town!" exclaimed she, prancing around her rather crowded parlour. Her happiness had afforded Gray a breath of relief, putting the young suitor at ease until Mrs. Lockser called out to Juvia from the staircase. "Juvia come down and see this!"

There was no response so Mrs. Lockser marched upstairs to take along the daughter herself.

Then came Eliana to step into her mother's absence and expressed her own gratitude towards Mr. Fullbuster. She had a smile that warmed up the room and it aided in Gray's growing self-consciousness. It was the moment that Juvia arrived at – Gray and Eliana sharing in comfortable silence. She then realized how understated the talks were around town, that Grayden Fullbuster and Eliana Lockser made a perfect couple. They were a match made in heaven, she could tell. Eliana's ethereal beauty could make up for what her family lacked in affluence and connections. Her grace and ladylike demeanor very much suited the position of a noble's wife. Gray had no business wooing the wrong sister and if he was to change his choice, she could not blame him, for Juvia was nothing but rude to the young master.

"What are you still doing standing there and having to make your guests wait?"

Juvia tore her contemplating gaze away from the couple she, and the rest of the community, had decided in their minds. Her mother walked past her, oblivious of the resolve Juvia had arrived at.

"What a rude child." Mrs. Lockser complained to herself, then, as if taking off some kind of invisible mask, changed her deportment into a rather overly familiar hostess.

It was then that Juvia caught Gray's eyes, staring up at her without breaking, as the young lady descended the stairs. He only averted his gaze when an unfamiliar lad, dressed in garb as fancy as that of Mr. Fullbuster's, tapped his shoulders and passed him the most beautiful flowers Juvia had ever seen. Her brows furrowed in confusion as Gray walked past her beautiful sister, who deserved the offering of beauty that could rival Miss Lockser's, and stepped forward to meet Juvia at the foot of the staircase. Her eyes had wandered, however, not to meet Gray's dark ones, but at the white Magnolias held in his hands being presented to her. Without meaning to do it, Juvia's own hands saved him the trouble and gathered the bouquet in their safety.

"You should not have." She said in a tone that was neither happy nor content, without removing her eyes from the lovely whites. "Flowers die when removed from their stems." Those words, however, left her lips with indignation. She raised her eyes from the poor flowers and directed them at the confused gentleman from whom they came from, repeating, "Flowers die when removed from their stems."

Gray was left wondering if what was deemed a polite gesture had offended the young lady whose affection he sought. This should not have surprised him; however, since in the beginning he knew, Juvia Lockser was different from the rest of the ladies of Magnolia. Instead of being meekly but happily receiving such beautiful products of nature, like any lady would, Juvia had given him the deadliest stare he had ever had to confront in his life.

"My apologies."

"Non-sense!" Mrs. Lockser interrupted, dispersing the unfriendly air around the two. "You shouldn't apologize for bringing such wonderful flowers, Mr. Fullbuster." She snatched the fresh bouquet in Juvia's hands and casted a reprimanding glance towards the recipient. "And my daughter should be more grateful." She let a moment of silence stretch on, excused herself to the kitchen and instructed her family to help the guests be more comfortable whilst she prepare some refreshments.

With Mrs. Lockser away, the role of host fell onto the lap of Mr. Julian Lockser.

"Please have a seat, Mr. Fullbuster. Mr. Vastia, is it?"

"Yes, sir." answered Lyon politely. He sat next to his friend and cousin-in-law, who obeyed Mr. Lockser diligently.

Foresight had encouraged the second Lockser daughter to excuse herself, for if she wanted to go on about her day, she must now leave before her father started a conversation. His talks often lasted more than necessary.

"Father, if you may please allow me," Juvia had already stood up from her station and motioned to the front door. "I would like to be excused."

Juvia had always been the odd one in the family. She always felt out of place standing next to her sisters but she loved them all the same. She was often the center of her mother's attention and reproach, when her focus was momentarily stolen away from the loveliest daughter, for deviating from social norms and expectations of a lady. Juvia was the kind that would rather come with her father and help in the fields or wander around the woods, something a woman of her age would never be caught dead doing. In all this, she found an ally in his father who would indulge Juvia in her antics, only if it shall drive her mother to the edge of sanity, which both Juvia and her father enjoyed immensely.

However, Mr. Lockser knew there was time for propriety. Furthermore, he was very much aware of the graveness of this visit. His fortune was not well enough to support more than one family.

"Let's entertain our guests, my darling. They have travelled far and early to see our humble abode."

Juvia glanced at the culprit of the visit indignantly. Her frown had placed the blame of disrupting her morning on none other than her self-proclaimed suitor, who met her frown with confusion. Because it was Mr. Lockser who asked, Juvia had no other choice but to return to her place on the sofa and be obligated to listen in boring dialogues or otherwise.

"And what is it that you do, Mr. Vastia?"

Mr. Lockser displayed great interest in Mr. Vastia's business and spent the rest of the morning discussing it, which Juvia had easily foreseen. There was no stopping her father once his interest was roused. Juvia had no other choice but to suffer through it in excruciating silence. Alas, when the conversation rounded into a retelling of Mr. Vastia's adventures in the sea, Juvia's sleepiness had ebbed away. Her ears perked as she listened with much gusto, pitching her own inquiries here and there. For only tales of danger and adventure could hold Juvia's full attention and appease her thirst for them.

"My apologies, good sir, but I have been speaking of myself since this morning. You might see me as a vain man." He meekly coughed a short laugh in an attempt to be perceived modest. "I may have forgotten the reason my cousin and I had come today." He glanced at the reason for their visit, whose amusement had dulled at the interruption. "If Ms. Juvia would allow this gentleman a private audience." Lyon tapped a hand on Gray's shoulder, surprising him momentarily, yet passing the message as clear as day.

"Y-yes," started Gray, "if you may allow sir, I would like to request a private dialogue with your daughter."

"Pardon my interjection, good sirs." It was Juvia who answered on her own behalf, not wanting to be left out of the conversation of which she was the subject of. "If Mr. Fullbuster desired so, should he not have asked for it a moment ago?"

In truth, Juvia did not like the sudden turn of the conversation. She much preferred sitting through every storm the brave tradesman had to grapple with, to return to shore and be reunited with his family, rather than be left alone with the insufferably silent, dull and reserved Mr. Fullbuster.

"He was taken aback by your presence, Miss Juvia. Kindly forgive my cousin."

Such manner of speaking was quite familiar with Juvia; although she had never been the subject of such lighthearted teasing, as no one ever dared speak to a shrew. Even so, without much experience, Juvia could hold her own conversation.

"Could Mr. Fullbuster not speak for himself that you must do it on his behalf?"

Juvia had hidden her intention to affront both gentlemen in a rather sweet but arch smile, something Lyon never expected from this contemptuous lady. The young women of Magnolia were raised to behave with reserved manner and endearing meekness. So it came as a surprise that a young woman such as Juvia had no trouble challenging him. Lyon was dumbfounded that he forgot how to speak for a moment, for there was only a number of people who had such effect on him, and failed to rise to her challenge.

There were many words to describe Mrs. Lockser and heaven-sent was positively not one of them. In that moment, however, when she walked back into the parlour with her pleasant smelling tea and sunny disposition, Lyon conceded to calling her that, a heaven sent, for she had saved him from the blindsided discomfiture.

* * *

Daylight had gone without Juvia ever having to get out of the house and see it. Her father and mother, but mostly the latter, held the young people hostage in the house. She wished the good gentlemen would take the intimation and excused themselves. The lack of sunlight made the young lady out of sorts and she would not have wanted to be the one to ask them to leave. If Mr. Vastia had not remembered the family waiting for him, the two lads would have joined the Locksers for dinner and Juvia would have lost her manners.

Fatigue had caught up with her when she retired for the night, which Juvia found odd as she had not any activities throughout the day. So, how come her body felt too weary and her muscles too cramp? She walked in to her sisters tucking themselves into their own beds and came to the conclusion that it was too late to search for answers. The second child headed to her own bed stationed between her sisters' and chanced upon the white Magnolias arranged beautifully in a budvase next to it. Much like how she reacted to first meeting them earlier, her hands reached out to them on their own.

"Beautiful, are they not?"

Eliana's voice surprised Juvia that her hand hanged in the air for a moment before she quickly withdrew it back to her side. The eldest crossed to her bed and settled on it as her fingers gently felt the delicate white petals of Juvia's bouquet; her appreciating eyes never left the beautiful display.

"Have you any idea what Magnolias symbolize? Nobility and dignity. Mother says they've been around for thousands of years." Eliana's soft eyes studied the beauty right before her, tossing her head at every angle, lost in the appreciation of the white Magnolias. "They best represent Mr. Fullbuster, do you agree?" She asked in a tone, however, that required no response and so, Juvia did not answer. Instead, the latter examined the sister before her.

Eliana had the gift of seeing only the best in people, of finding beauty in each thing. Juvia could say her sister was too innocent, too naïve but it was one thing she envied of her. Not her beauty, not her flawlessness, but her ability to only see the good.

"You may take them if you wish."

"Non-sense!" Eliana only withdrew her eyes away from the flowers to look at her sister with outrage. "These were offered to you. I was only admiring them." She stood from the bed and motioned towards her own, saying her goodnights to her younger sisters without ever glancing at them. Wendy was fast asleep in her own bunk while Juvia, once again, failed to answer. It seemed that her older sister was not expecting one as Eliana slipped under the covers and faced the opposite wall, away from her kin.

"You admire an illusion, my dear sister." Juvia then turned her eyes towards the white Magnolias, this time, without need but with restrained want of touching them. "For you see, flowers wither as quickly as the sand filters through one's hand."

Juvia never placed high hopes on whatever thing, because sooner than later, the Magnolias would wither and there would be nothing left of it but some proof of its once beautiful existence. Everything must come to an end and such was the fact of life. So, she fell asleep then wondering if how long Gray's misplaced affection would last for such a disagreeable woman as her.

* * *

"Trust me when I say this, my love," The first thing Lyon did once they arrived back at the mansion was to seek the comfort of his wife. He slipped onto her lap, rested his head on them and waited until Ultear finished the page she was reading and closed her book, "I have never felt so unwanted in my life."

"Don't be overdramatic," interjected Gray, "we made progress."

"Progress?" He turned to the gentleman who spoke while his wife combed her fingers through his silver hair. "The woman was hostile through and through!"

"Yes, because today she had finally talked to me."

"Ah, yes. To tell you in no limited terms how evil you were to pluck the flowers off their stems and offer the same to her."

"Small progress is still progress. Kindly, do not misunderstand Miss Juvia. She only expressed her worry of the flowers' well-being rather than their aesthetic purposes."

Lyon's brows met in the middle to his response and his eyes narrowed in observation. On the outset it appeared that Gray and Juvia was the last people to think when the words 'match made in heaven' came to mind. They were just too different, too opposite from one another, like mismatched pieces of a hundred-piece puzzle. To Lyon's surprise, however, Gray seemed to have a rather deep understanding of the young woman.

"Isn't the eldest a bit more pleasant and agreeable?"

"Perhaps." He answered with a tone that was both uninterested and dismissing, as Gray had found his journal and began writing on it.

"Then what are we doing pining after one who could care less about your existence?"

"I admit that Ms. Juvia Lockser isn't making this at all easy. But may I remind you that nothing of value often is."

There was a sudden silence cut only by Ultear's remarks.

"I could not believe my ears for a moment." A short chuckle tumbled out of Ultear's lips, clearly finding the exchange more amusing than her book or her husband's soft locks.

"I cannot understand where her loathing of you is coming from. Whatever have you done to earn her deep-rooted ire?"

Gray pondered for a moment, putting his pen down and debating whether to tell the couple his truth. As he wanted Juvia not to be unreasonably misunderstood, he opted to recount the night he and Juvia first met. His goal was realized and doubts of Juvia's upbringing were dispelled. He did not anticipate, however, that his beloved cousin and her husband would quickly jump on the young lady's side and abandoned his.

"If you have done the same to me, I would have castrated you right there and then," exclaimed Ultear, who was now seeing her cousin more of an evil than the angel she thought of him to be. "However, as she holds you no accountable, why do you afford this lady much consequence?"

"Why indeed."

Gray had not the answer himself but to find such reason, or any of it, was the cause of this journey.

"Well, I shall not keep you." He addressed the couple without satisfying their curiosity. "I must retire for the night. Tomorrow is a new day." said he, and kept his journal close to him as he went away.

Gray left his behavior to scrutiny of the couple in the room; both pairs of curious eyes followed his retreating back until he disappeared behind the archway.

"I pity our boy, my love. The young lady could not spare him even a bit of interest."

"Do you feel she cannot accept him?"

"Her hostility is something I have never seen even from our business competitors."

There was a stretch of silence, filled only by the mellow crackles from the fireplace. Lyon played with his wife's fingers intertwined with his and let the woman be alone with her thoughts. If Juvia Lockser genuinely harbored no interest towards her beloved cousin, then her aunt's misgivings were not too unfounded. Ultear ought to convince him to end his pertinacity and save his beloved cousin from the awful pain of rejection.

"We must retreat to our chambers then, my love. I will have to rise early to accompany our persistent boy."

Lyon slid off his wife's lap and gently pulled her beloved to her feet, after him. He held on to the warmth of their hands clasped together all the way to their assigned room.

"But I have to say, my love." Lyon led his wife through the corridors of the mansion. "Despite her contentiousness, I can find the charm in the young Juvia Lockser."

The confession had piqued the curiosity of his wife, who was coming down to the resolve of joining her aunt's cause and put a stop on the doomed courtship. Her interest was tickled and mind clouded. For what woman would willingly refuse the opportunity to amass a fortune even she would have envied.

"She is like you in some regard."

"And in what regard would that be?"

Juvia Lockser must have been foolish, very much unlike Ultear. She could not refuse if one day she was to inherit the Fullbuster manor.

"You both would give any gentleman a run for their fortune."

Her husband's smile was equally warm and teasing. For Ultear knew quite well and she could vividly remember, how much suffering she put her now husband through in their own engagement. So that night she deferred her plans on allying with her beloved aunt, no matter how unseemly that was. She wanted to meet the lady and form her own opinion of her. If what her husband said was any true, then Gray's courtship may not be as hopeless as she thought, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Three chapters in. Ultear and Lyon? What was I thinking, right? Ahaha. I like Ultear and I like her sibling relationship with Gray and so is Lyon's brotherly relations with him. I hope cousin Ultear is a character you'll like. 
> 
> We didn't see/hear much from Gray in this chapter, right? And the order was kinda wonky but I wanted to end the chapter on a more hopeful note. We need hope nowadays. Hope you guys keep safe and healthy! Also, did you guys find the Easter egg I put in here? Hint: Anime only, related to Juvia. Hahaha. 
> 
> Oh gosh. Period pieces really do not use everyday words, do they? Ahahaha. The thesaurus and the dictionary are my best friends, nowadays. lol. And of course, so are you guys


	4. At the End of the Aisle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays! I wasn't able to keep my promise on a monthly update but I am very much grateful that you still all stayed with me despite what I lacked. Thank you so much. This has been such a hard year but there were many good things that happened too. Especially, 2020 has been the year of ships, the Gruvia ship! & we just kept on winning. Ahaha.

There was a polite knock on the door. Having the faintest inkling of who could be standing on the other side of it, Juvia quickly calculated the short trip from the stairs to the backdoor at the kitchen. She looked around the room for her mother and, not finding her anywhere of close proximity, Juvia started for her escape. Alas, as she was rounding the corner to the kitchen, Mrs. Lockser caught her hand and ordered her to attend to the door. She made an initial protest to no avail. The young Miss had no choice but to oblige her mother with palpable gloom.

It was not the gentleman, however, that greeted her by the door; not that she was expecting nor anticipating his visit. It was what appeared to be a messenger carrying a letter addressed to Mr. and Mrs. Lockser.

"Oh, Mr. Fullbuster, Mr. Vastia, I hope you lot like Caramade Franks." Mrs. Lockser's voice traveled and reached her daughter before her feet did. "I have risen early in the morning to– _where_ are Mr. Fullbuster and Mr. Vastia?" inquired she, after arriving at the vestibule to find no fine gentlemen.

"There's a letter addressed to you and father. It is from Mr. Fullbuster."

"Oh dear!" cried Mrs. Lockser, who lost strength on her legs, having to put down the baked bread on a side table as she passed it, and sought support from the sturdy furniture. "It is because of your hostility, is it not?" Resting her hand over her forehead in a dramatic fashion, Mrs. Lockser wept a concern that traveled to every room of the house, "that he is withdrawing his courtship? Oh dear, Mr. Lockser!"

Juvia had only stared at her mother, finding her behavior unwarranted. For the very reason for her mother's woe was still in her possession – the sealed letter. Without ever opening it, Mrs. Lockser had bewailed an unfortunate conclusion. However, if it be true that Mr. Fullbuster found it wiser to withdraw his courtship, it was news well-received by Juvia.

"What is with all this noise so early in the morning?"

Mr. Lockser appeared in the hallway that led to his study, with lines formed on his forehead, unhappy with the sudden interruption in his morning reading. His daughters, the eldest and the youngest hastened down and crowded at the foot of the stairs, worried about the wailings of their mother.

"Oh, my dear Mr. Lockser. I am afraid we find ourselves in an unfortunate circumstance." Mrs. Lockser leaned her hip on the table, resting her hand on her chest in a poor attempt to feign poor nerves. "It seems that Mr. Fullbuster is withdrawing his affection towards our rude daughter."

Mrs. Lockser was greatly mistaken. The second daughter did not find such a circumstance so disheartening. It would only prove what Juvia believed – that the offered floras would last longer than Mr. Fullbuster's misguided affection – and Miss Juvia Lockser had no grievances being proven right. Nevertheless, the fretful daughter ought to put an end to this non-sense before her mother nursed a serious illness.

"Shall we not open the letter and confirm before you cry us a river, Mother?" If it was not so impolite to roll her eyes, that Juvia would have done.

Mrs. Lockser refused to receive the letter; afraid reading it would do her and her heart more harm than any good. She could not bear it when the town became aware, as they would be in a day or so, that the lone heir of Lord Silver Fullbuster had found her daughter unacceptable for marriage. Miss Juvia would not only become a pariah of the little town but her family would sink further down society and their reputation would be of no consequence.

"Oh, what shame it is!" cried Mrs. Lockser, running after her breath, "What disrepute shall befall our family only because I have raised my second daughter poorly."

"Shall we confirm it before you disown our poor Miss Juvia?"

As Mrs. Lockser wallowed in her grief, her husband paid her no more deserving attention. Instead, he did the wisest thing and proceeded to take the letter from his daughter and opened it.

"Dear Mr. and Mrs. Lockser, I will begin by expressing my sincerest apology for not having fulfilled my duty to be in your presence today," the letter read, "My dearest cousin-in-law, Mr. Vastia, received news of urgent business. He had no other choice but to return to Margaret Town as soon as possible. I was inclined to offer my services to escort him to the train station, as he believed it a faster mode of transportation than by carriage."

"Oh, what good news!" exclaimed Mrs. Lockser, who immediately recovered from her poor nerves. She leaned in to read the rest of the letter and had commented on Mr. Fullbuster's impeccable handwriting. "A true noble's hand, indeed."

The news, however, had the opposite effect on the young Miss Juvia. As her father continued to share the contents of the letter, Juvia hanged on every word, hopefully waiting for the news her mother dreaded.

"In order to make amends for my absence, my mother, in the heed of Mr. Vastia's wife, would like to extend an invitation for an afternoon tea in the Fullbuster Manor, if you will allow us such graciousness."

Mr. Lockser has yet to reach the end of the letter when his wife decided, with irrevocable conviction, that the visit must be paid no later than the morrow. In an instant, her legs miraculously regained their strength, as the mother of three could not even decide where to begin her preparations.

"We are never to make her Ladyship wait!"

She spat orders here and there and abandoned the newly baked goods, the ones she would have claimed as prepared by her own hand, and proclaimed, "Oh, we must head to town!" As she said so, Mrs. Lockser hastily gathered her daughters and nudged them upstairs. "Mr. Lockser, will you be as kind as to lend your family the carriage?"

"But why must we, Mother?" asked Juvia foolishly for she ought to know the design in Mrs. Lockser's insistence.

"Why you ask? To buy supplies!" Mrs. Lockser descended a few steps of the stairs to level with Miss Juvia; delighted for the opportunity to lecture, "because you do not pay attention to social decorum, my dear Miss Juvia, that you fail to recall the most basic of good manners." Mrs. Lockser lightly shook her head in disapproval. "We cannot simply turn up to the Manor empty-handed."

Juvia kept her silence and allowed her mother this little victory. A glance at her sisters, who seemed amused by the exchange, had her convinced that she was sensible to do so.

"Will you be joining us then, Father?" asked Eliana.

"I say this with regret," started he, "I am afraid I may not be able to do so today and the morrow."

"How dreadful, Father!" cried Juvia. "Allow me to keep you company then." Pretentiously asked her, seeking escape from the social obligation.

"My dear, Juvia," Mr. Lockser was never wary to make known, that even though his children had each their special place in his heart, amongst them, he held Juvia more closely, "humor your mother, just this once." requested he, and patted a hand on top of her daughter's head. For as it appeared, sooner rather than later, he may no longer be allowed this freedom.

After the preparations, Mr. Lockser returned to his books while his wife and their three daughters left in the carriage to the capital. They were met with several acquaintances and treated with sanctioned civility. To each one, Mrs. Lockser never failed to share her enviable news; and to some who were more than acquaintances, such as their neighbors also visiting, the private invitation she and her family were honored by the Lady and her lovely niece. To this embarrassment, Juvia attempted to remind her mother to be a bit humbler and feeling.

"I was merely responding to their inquiry," reasoned she, as the party continued on their path. "How was I being overbearing when I answered in all politeness?"

Juvia ought to respond in this way, " _In all politeness and without humility. You were only being pretentiously modest while in all truth, Mrs. Lockser pronounced this piece of news so that the town would envy her covetable connections with his Lordship._ " Propriety demanded that she keep her silence and fall back in line with her sisters.

"I have never seen mother this high in spirits," mused the youngest Lockser.

Mrs. Lockser walked unapologetically on cloud nine that if her knees allowed, her extreme delight would have added a bounce to her every step.

"She is far much ahead of herself," replied Juvia, who eyed her mother's back with vexation. "I say she is foolishly counting the fowls before the eggs have time to hatch."

To this, neither Wendy nor the eldest had any response other than a shared, apologetic smile. So, Juvia opened a different topic to discuss on their way to Frankhurt Bakery, whose owner was an old friend of the Locksers.

"What a pleasant surprise!" greeted Mrs. Frankhurt at the door. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Mrs. Lockser briefly introduced her daughters, although no introductions were necessary, and thereafter handed her good friend some list of baking supplies she would need for the Caramade Franks, ones Juvia knew her mother would have the cook make and claim as her own doing. After Mrs. Frankhurt called for the store help to gather the supplies in the list, Mrs. Lockser began on the real intent of her coming down. With no real interest in listening to the conversation, Juvia joined Wendy by the dessert glass case; left their mother to the leisure of discussing with her longtime friend the attention paid by Lord Fullbuster's son to one of her daughters.

"Oh, dear Mrs. Frankhurt! What good news have I to tell," exclaimed she, "What wonderful news it is!"

Juvia had come to Frankhurt Bakery since she was a child and for those years she frequented the shop, be it on her mother's orders or her own volition, the second daughter had come to know that Mrs. Frankhurt's business was the center of all information, whether there be truth to it or naught. Gossip in Magnolia traveled faster than the speed of light. In order to assure the widespread of the good news, that the Lord's son was seeking intimate connections with the Lockser family, Mrs. Frankhurt's was the place to light the fire.

"You need not tell me, my dearest friend. Such an important piece of information had been widely circulated in this town before you even set foot in it."

Just as Juvia had expected, the townspeople were now aware of Mr. Fullbuster's frequent visits. She was quite sure, without having to see her mother's expression, that Mrs. Lockser was very much delighted by this news; but not as quite as so when her friend inquired further.

"But do indulge me with the _intimate_ details. Of whom, amongst your daughters, was the intention made known?" Mrs. Frankhurt leaned in, asking without lowering her voice and for everyone in the shop to hear. "It could be none other than your eldest, am I correct? For what man would dare look past the elegant Miss Lockser?"

Juvia, who stopped thinking about the decorated cakes altogether, strained her ears to listen for her mother's response. Quite the complete opposite of Mrs. Lockser's earlier alacrity, there was only silence. The only answer she could offer was continued mum.

"Oh, please, my dearest friend," cried Mrs. Frankhurt, "my poor heart cannot take all this suspense."

Mrs. Frankhurt's curiosity was not out of friendly concern. Nor was it out of the goodness of her heart; for Mrs. Frankhurt knew no 'goodness' unless she found it to be in her advantage. All she had was this unappeasable need to be the first to everything. With news as important as Mr. Fullbuster's choice of wife, it was necessary that she be the first to know and be the first to circulate.

Thus, in answering her friend, Mrs. Lockser hesitated. She was as certain as the rest of Magnolia that her eldest daughter would be the first to marry; but for some wicked reason, fate pulled to a corner and laughed. And so, at that moment, her main concern was the would-be endless guessing of Eliana's faults that made Gray Fullbuster look past her.

Juvia knew of this repercussion. She would not have kept herself in check if not for Wendy's loud musings about the decorated cakes. Despite herself and what was proper, Juvia would have run her sharp tongue and lectured both ladies about the dangers of foolish presumptions and baseless blathers. Instead, she had to bite her own tongue and, on the long ride back home, suffer through the gnawing feeling of guilt for having caused her sister's sullen silence.

* * *

The morrow came by and the family, except for Mr. Lockser who had to tend to the fields that day, was up early. They journeyed to the Fullbuster Manor at the crack of dawn, with no time to waste, no daylight to spare. It was Mrs. Vastia who greeted them by the door and accepted the basket of baked goods with all courtesy. As she welcomed the members of the Lockser family, her studying gaze lasted a tad longer on her cousin's object of affection. Juvia took notice but scarcely made anything of it.

Just like her husband, Ultear was a pleasant and agreeable presence. Her aunt, Lady Mika, on the other hand, was restrained by mere civility, to which Mrs. Lockser was either oblivious of or merely disregarding. She ostentatiously admired the dwelling and talked of it in familiarity that could have been easily mistaken as an imposition. Juvia's warnings were all in vain as her mother continued addressing Lady Mika with overbearing intimacy. The Lady was only being polite not to withdraw her invitation, which Juvia was certain she had already regretted.

The party was led to a dedicated tea room, of size thrice as big as the Lockser's parlour, where Lord Fullbuster was waiting with a little bundle of joy settled in his arms. He stood and paid his respects to each guest, introducing to them the child in his arms as the Vastias' only daughter. He then excused himself from the party despite Lady Mika's insistence that he stay.

"Ur and I don't want to be a bother so we will make ourselves scarce," explained his Lordship. "I will happily play with this one until I get one of my own," added he teasingly, casting a look long enough to make Juvia feel as if those very words were addressed to her.

Juvia grew ill at ease and chose to cast her eyes down to the floor, lest she revealed the effects of his allusion. Her effort was for naught; Juvia could not anymore hide the color of her cheeks as it was her own mother who agreed and made a pact on her behalf by saying she too hoped it would be soon. Juvia had yet to agree on the proposal of marriage and here came her mother promising Lord Fullbuster a grandchild.

"I will one day hold you to that promise, Madame." The Lordship bowed with genteel, a smile of satisfaction stretched his lips.

Just when Juvia thought she could not get more embarrassed; Lord Silver left the room mentioning to little Ur a promise of playing with her cousins from Uncle Gray in the future. Juvia could have sworn she was about to come down with a fever.

"My uncle likes to amuse." excused Ultear, who looked interested at the exchange more than anyone. "Why shan't we take our seats?"

Each guest took their stations at the lavish sofas. As they made themselves comfortable, Mrs. Lockser more than anyone, the help arranged the refreshments wonderfully on the card table. Mrs. Lockser's pride, the Caramade Franks, was unwrapped and she made sure to offer her Ladyship the first bite. There was short hesitation at the Lady's end but her position required that she obliged her guests. A request Lady Mika did not have regrets over. For if there was one thing Juvia had considered her family's saving grace, it was the bread recipe passed from her great, great grandmother down to the current Mrs. Lockser. Yet, before her mother mused herself or anyone else of her daughters being good bakers, Juvia made sure her Ladyship knew that the bread was prepared by their cook's hands.

After the quick dialogue, and a discreet scolding, Mrs. Lockser sought back the group's attention. Juvia could only admire their hostess' amiability as they were deduced to a mere audience with the rapidity of Mrs. Lockser's words. She only spoke of Eliana, of her good points, which the second daughter took no offense from. She knew it was more out of habit rather than an evil scheme. Juvia had long accepted that she had no good points worthy to speak of.

The conversation took a round to Ultear and her husband's business. The grateful Missus once again expressed her gratitude for the lovely presents. Without allowing the benefactor to respond, she jumped from one topic to another: delicate ribbons, intricate patterns, expensive gems and some others, to which Juvia never took a particular liking. Growing disinterested by the minute with her mother's monologue, she excused herself from the party to look for the privy.

Outside of the tearoom, Juvia found his Lordship playing with the lively little Ur and talking to her as if the child could understand every word out of his mouth. Juvia found herself entertained to see such a powerful and intimidating man conversing with an infant who seemed to have understood nothing; yet, very pleased with the little careless laughs she offered. Oh, what delightful sounds bouncing around the empty hall. She could listen to it all day rather than Mrs. Lockser's endless ramblings.

The enchanted young miss did not realize she was already staring until Lord Silver caught her eyes.

"Apologies for my intrusion, my Lord."

"I knew a simple tea party would bore a young lady such as you."

Juvia was mulling on the intent of his words when he continued.

"It's the last door on your left. Just at the end of that aisle." He pointed to a path lined by a number of doors on either side and lavish furnishings in between them.

Juvia could see how easy it would have been to get lost in that general direction but she said no other words to Lord Silver but her simple thank you, curtsied and then left the two to their privacy. As she reached the end of the said hallway, Juvia turned to the last pair of doors on her left, as was instructed, thinking it led to the lavatory, only to open them into a roomful of books.

The room was magnificently large. Its walls were all covered by towering shelves filled with books in numerous varieties. With a quick scan, Juvia decided it was nothing like she had ever seen before and her curiosity drew her into the impressive study. She only realized she was not alone when her eyes landed on a figure seated around a drawing table. In the middle of the room, nose buried in his book and a few others scattered around him, was Gray Fullbuster, oblivious of a new presence about to disturb his peace. It was a tad too late to make her retreat as Juvia failed to catch the door behind her.

The loud clack caught Gray's attention. He looked up from his book and, upon realizing who his guest was, fixed himself more properly and dignifiedly on his seat. Juvia started to apologize for her intrusion but Gray acknowledged her with a customary bow and then returned to his book.

Juvia felt in the least bit insulted but the gentleman's apparent disinterest did make her feel unwelcomed. And so, Juvia motioned to the door, about to make her leave when Lord Silver's words echoed in her mind. _A simple tea party_ , he said, _could not at all keep her attention_. Juvia admitted truth in his words as she could only do her best not to let out a yawn in front of her Ladyship. It was then that she started to weigh her options. For how could sitting in dreadful silence be any better than suffering through an afternoon of her mother's endless tirades? One, she could manage not to offend the graciousness of her hostesses, and two, she could care less about offending this man. So, instead of letting herself out of the study as she initially planned, Juvia allowed herself to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys have any other ideas you wanted to share? Let me know!
> 
> I'll end it here. Please don't spend your entire day on the internet and spend some holiday with your loved ones!
> 
> And if 2020 was extra bit hard on you, then I want to remind you that, it will get better. It always does. This too shall pass. I will pray for you whether you believe in the God I believe in or not, I will pray that you get through the darkest time of your life. I love you, my Gruvia family. Happy holidays!


End file.
